


nothing fucks with my baby

by orphan_account



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, dean and roman are in it for like 5 secs in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seth doesn’t know what good he did in his past lives to deserve someone like Finn, but fuck, he thinks, was it worth it.





	nothing fucks with my baby

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something that's less than 10k words? Truly amazing. 
> 
> Title is from NFWMB by Hozier.
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s ringing in his ears and pain in his left arm. Seth knows he has pieces of glass stuck in there, his arm dripping with blood because of it. He was thrown at the car wrong – he wasn’t supposed to end up with glass in his arm or dripping with blood.

The beatings have stopped – and he hears his Shield brothers groaning in pain beside him, but all Seth can think about right now is Finn.

Finn.

Fuck, Seth thinks. Finn wasn’t supposed to be a part of this. He wasn’t supposed to be used again for Seth and his brothers, but he was and Seth feels helpless at that.

He’s still laying down on the floor, clutching his left arm when he feels a hand touch his good arm. Opening his eyes, he’s greeted by Finn, a worried look on his face as he scans Seth’s body, his eyes hardening when it lands on the bloody arm.

“I’m going to kill them,” Finn growls out, voice deeper than usual. There’s a brief second where Seth see’s Finn’s eyes flash black before turning back to their regular clear blue. Seth knows that’s the Demon talking, but his heart still warms at the thought of Finn being angry and worried enough that the Demon slips out.

He sees Finn’s eyes move away from his to watch Roman and Dean, who, when Seth looks back to the other side, are slowly trying to sit up.

Seth feels Finn’s arms go around him, helping him sit up as well. He lets out a groan when he feels a twinge of pain in his shoulder.

“Sorry, darling,” Finn whispers, quiet enough just for Seth to hear. He looks to the Irishman and gives him a small smile and gets a smile back in return. Seth’s aware of the crowd that’s still here, watching them, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is making sure his brothers are okay, but most importantly, that Finn is okay.

“Do you two need a hand?” Finn asks, looking back at Roman and Dean, after helping Seth sit up.

Seth hears Dean let out a groan of pain.

“We’re good. Roman and I have each other. Just take care of Seth. He’s bleeding everywhere.”

Seth rolls his eyes and looks over at Dean, who’s using the ring as support to slowly get up.

“It’s not that bad,” he tells Dean and Dean, sweat dripping down his face, looks over at him and gives him a deadpan look.

“Yeah, right,” Dean says with sarcasm. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“He’s right,” Roman says, finally speaking, as he gets up on his feet. “Don’t be an idiot.” He gives Seth a pointed look and nods at Finn before going over to help Dean.

Seth lets out a huff.

“C’mon, love,” Finn says quietly. Seth clutches his left arm to his chest, while his other arm is swung around Finn’s shoulder as Finn helps him up to his feet, both of them staggering for a moment, before Finn places a hand on his back and another hand on his front, steadying them.

He vaguely hears the crowd clapping, but all he cares about is getting backstage and getting the glass out of his arm and then taking care of Finn.

All four finally make it backstage where they’re greeted by medical personnel, wanting to take care of them, but they refuse.

Finn gives him a sharp look at that.

“Seth.”

“Finn,” he says, giving his own look to Finn. Finn narrows his eyes at him and Seth can’t help the fond smile that slips out. Finn gives him another look, before it turns fond and he’s giving Seth his own small smile.

“You’re an idiot. Let’s go to the trainer’s room and I’ll take care of your dumb arse.”

Seth doesn’t know what good he did in his past lives to deserve someone like Finn, but fuck, he thinks, was it worth it.

They head towards the trainer’s room when Seth hears Dean call out to them.

“What? You won’t take care of us, Finn?”

Seth groans. He can hear the playfulness and teasing in Dean's voice and only Dean would have enough energy for teasing after going through something gruelling just minutes before.

He looks at Finn and oh, Seth thinks, he knows that glint in Finn’s eyes, and starts to grin when Finn turns his head slightly and yells back, “If you did the things Rollins does for me, then maybe I would have,” at Dean and Seth feels his face heat up at that. He gets the satisfaction of hearing Roman letting out a hollering laugh and Dean sputtering for words. Seth hears a familiar female laugh in the mix – Renee’s – as she laughs at the expense of her husband. He looks at Finn, who’s smirking right at him and gives Seth a wink. Seth feels his heart race with how much he really fucking loves Finn.

“Say it louder, please,” Seth says sarcastically.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows, Rollins.”

And, well, that’s true. It’s an open secret in the locker room, but beyond that, they keep it private. Seth doesn’t like anyone knowing his business. He looks at Finn, who’s walking beside him and thinks he would do anything to protect Finn from all things horrible. He just wishes he could do something about the shitty way the WWE creatives have been booking him.

There are a few people mingling around in the trainer’s room, but they both ignore them as Seth feels Finn grab his good arm and drags him over to a chair. He lets go of his arm and gives a pointed look to Seth.

“Sit,” Finn commands him and Seth obliges. He watches as Finn heads to a trainer and starts speaking to them.

Seth takes a moment to admire him. Finn’s hair is a mess, sticking up from the sweat and there’s red angry marks on his back which makes Seth’s hands curl up into fists.

Fuck, Seth thinks. He never wanted Finn to be some sort of plot, some sort of disposable person, just for the Shield storyline to thrive. He hates everything about it. Hates how Finn’s being treated and Seth knows the whole situation has been weighing on Finn lately, but he won’t say anything to Seth. It’s something they both have in common – that make the two of them so, so, similar in that aspect. They both let the hurt and anger they feel chew away at them inside, trying to push it down as much as they possibly can. Seth knows they both feel like they have the entire world on their shoulders. They’re still both learning that they don’t have to carry anything alone because together they can do anything – together they can take the self-doubts, the guilt, the negative feelings they feel about themselves and burn it all away slowly until hopefully it’s nothing but ashes.

They’re learning.

Finn comes back to him with his hands full and places everything on a table beside them. He watches as Finn drags a chair and sits down, tweezers in his hand. He gently grabs a hold of Seth’s arm and looks up at him. Seth looks back at him and Finn gives him a smile.

“Sorry if this hurts,” Finn says gently and Seth gives him a smile.

“You could never hurt me,” Seth tells him, a double meaning to his words and he watches as Finn’s eyes go soft and brighten a little. Seth feels his heart clench at that. He doesn’t think there’s anything more beautiful than Finn’s blue eyes, but he thinks they’re most beautiful when Seth can see the love shining in them.

Finn’s gentle with him as he makes quick work of getting the pieces of glass out his skin and making sure that his arm is disinfected, cleaned and wrapped in gauze. When Finn’s done, he raises Seth’s hand to his lips and gently kisses it and Seth feels his heart skip a beat. He watches as Finn’s eyes raise up to meet his, Finn's lips still hovering over the hand he’s still holding.

Seth feels every word when Finn asks, “All better, love?”  grazing the top of his hand where Finn had kissed him and all Seth can do is swallow hard and nod. He sees Finn smile, feels it too, before Finn gives him a final kiss on the top of his hand before releasing it and standing up.

“Okay let’s get out of our gear and go back to the hotel. I think we both need some cuddles,” Finn says, smiling and Seth lets out a laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah, babe,” he agrees, smiling back.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Finn asks, giving him a confused look as he leans up a little on his elbow. They’re tangled together in bed, cuddling, when Seth blurted out those two words. They’d gotten back to their hotel room about an hour ago and they were both too exhausted for anything but cuddling. He looks up at the ceiling of their hotel room before repeating his earlier statement.

“I’m sorry.” He feels the guilt clawing at him. “I’m sorry you’re being used to make us – Roman, Dean and I – look better than everyone.”

“Seth,” Finn says quietly. “Look at me.”

Seth blinks at the ceiling feeling his eyes burns, but doesn’t look at Finn. He hears Finn sigh and then there’s a hand on his cheek and Seth gives in and looks at Finn, who’s giving him a sad smile. He feels Finn’s thumb rub slightly over his beard, but keeps it on Seth’s cheek.

“Don’t,” Finn says.

Seth feels the back of his eyes burning more.

“It’s not your fault,” Finn tells him and Seth has a moment of Deja-vu from a similar statement made last year in the quiet nights of February.

“Still,” Seth says. “You deserve so much better than what they’re putting you through.”

Finn huffs out a sad laugh.

“I know,” he says. “But not everything is on your shoulders, Seth.” He continues rubbing his thumb back and forth on Seth’s beard and Seth places his own hand over the hand on his face and gives it a squeeze.

“I wish,” Seth whispers. “I wish I could change it.”

“Oh darling, I know,” Finn tells him quietly giving him small fond smile. He leans down and kisses Seth’s forehead and Seth feels like he’s going to explode with all the love he feels for Finn.

Finn leans back and gives him another smile.

“You deserve better too,” Finn tells him and no, Seth thinks, he doesn’t. Finn must have seen something on his face because his eyes narrow at him and he loses his smile.

“You do,” Finn says firmly. “You should be out there fighting to keep your IC Title, but they won’t let you.” Seth starts to open his mouth to protest that no, he doesn’t care about himself, he just wants better for Finn but Finn gives him a look, so he shuts his mouth back up. “I know you, Seth Rollins. I know you love being out there in singles competition – being a fighting champ. You’re electric.”

There’s a lump in Seth’s throat at the words Finn tells him so he swallows it back.

“You are too,” Seth croaks out. He clears his throat before continuing. “You’re, God, Finn – you’re amazing out there and you are by far one of the most talented stars we have. They don’t give you enough credit. If I’m electric than you’re radiant. You shine so bright in the ring and you deserve so much better.”

There’s a second where they’re both looking at each other before it’s broken when Finn kisses him. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, letting Finn’s tongue slip in as they kiss almost roughly. He feels Finn move on top of him without breaking the kiss and Seth lets his  hands grab the back of Finn’s neck, as Finn’s own hands stay firmly on Seth’s face.

They break apart moments later, both of them breathing heavily and Seth keeps his eyes closed just for a moment, enjoying the moment before opening them. When he does, he’s greeted with a smiling Finn and bright blue eyes. He feels himself start to grin and then they’re both laughing. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of these moments with Finn.

“I love you,” Seth says, grinning.

Finn grins back and leans down to kiss his cheek. He feels Finn rub his beard onto his and Seth laughs before Finn pulls away, grin still on his face.

“I love you, too.”

If it’s possible Seth feels his grin get even bigger. It’s not the first time they’ve said I love you to each other, but it always feels like it is. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of saying those three words to Finn and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing it either from the Irishman.

Finn leans down again and gives him a quick, gentle kiss on the lips before positioning himself back at Seth’s side, his head resting on Seth’s chest.

Seth thinks Finn was made perfectly to fit by his side.

“Hey,” he hears Finn whisper and Seth gives out a hum, urging Finn to continue.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Seth blinks at that. He thinks about how all throughout their careers they’ve both been compared to each other even in their indie days. How he’d watch countless amounts of Finn’s matches and how he wished he could just get into the ring with him. He thinks about their first meeting – how they clicked right away and how he felt this electricity between them – not just in the ring. He thinks back to how an injury, something traumatic to them both, should’ve pushed them apart but only brought them closer. He thinks about how six months after that he found himself, like it was fate, lying in a bed beside Finn at the rehab centre. He thinks of every moment and every word said in the quiets of the night during those days. He thinks of every touch that felt like he was on fire each time.

“I think we’re soulmates,” Finn whispers, interrupting Seth’s thoughts and Seth looks down at Finn, who’s tracing circles with a finger on his bare chest, leaving him feeling like he’s burning alive. He gently eases Finn off him so he can crawl on top of him. Finn blinks up at him in surprise and Seth feels electric. He places both his hands on Finn’s face.

“Yeah,” He whispers.

He places a kiss on Finn’s forehead.

“We.” He places another kiss on Finn’s cheek.

“Are.” He kisses the other cheek.

“Soulmates.” He gives Finn a gentle kiss on his lips before moving his head back, but barely, since his lips are still almost touching Finn’s. He flashes his eyes up to meet Finn’s blue ones that are shining so, so bright.

He feels his chest tighten with the love he feels for the man and he thanks the stars, fate, whatever that brought them together because he never use to think he deserved someone as beautiful and kind as Finn. He’s done more bad than good, but fuck, if all his choices brought him and Finn together, he thinks he’d do it all over again if it means that in every lifetime he and Finn end up together.

He feels Finn’s lips curve up into a smile and Seth does the same.

“Soulmates,” he whispers and kisses Finn.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my last fic for a little while because school started up again and college is stressful and it's only been two weeks and I'm already dying of the amount of stuff I have to get done. 
> 
> Playlist can be found on my tumblr @tillthendbarnes and you can also find me on twitter @susanahmadi


End file.
